Feliz Día de San Valentín (One-Shot)
by MissBloodScar
Summary: Artemis extraña a su Niño Flash. SPOILER SI NO VISTE EL CAPITULO 20 DE JUSTICIA JOVEN INVASIÓN Espero que les guste, es cortito, lo se. Uno de mis primero one, acepto criticas y sugerencias. Gracias por leer.


**Género: Romance**  
**Clasificación: Todos los públicos.**  
**Advertencias: Ninguna.**  
**Serie: Justicia Joven Invasión  
Resumen: Después de la muerte de Wally, Artemis estuvo triste por todo un año y lo único que quiere es volver a ver a su Niño Flash.**  
**Publicaciones: Sola acá.  
Advertencias: Spoiler si no viste el cap. 20 de JJI.**

Feliz día de San Valentín  
_Spitfire- Artemis Crock y Wally West_

_By Miss BloodScar (CallmynameAs) _

_Polo Norte Magnético. 20 de Junio._

La crisálida no paraba de dar vueltas como un huracán. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, toda esa energía de un color celeste podía matarnos a todos si nadie se hacía cargo. Pero eso no iba a pasar, ahí estaban ellos, Flash, Impulse y mi querido Kid Flash, intentando detenerla corriendo alrededor de "eso".

Baje de la nave y me pare enfrente de esta para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba. Conmigo bajaron, Escarabajo Azul, Meegan, Nightwing, Aqualad y Superboy.

"Miren, lo estan cerrando." Gritó mientras señalaba hacia el cielo Nightwing. Estaba en lo cierto, como lo suponía ellos lo tenían resuelto. En ese momento, noto como comienza a hablar el demonio interno de Escarabajo Azul. No preste mucha atención a lo primero, supuse que era una de sus tantas discusiones, pero hubo una frase que me helo la sangre.

"Kid Flash está en peligro." Abrí mis ojos, en señal de sorpresa. No había notado que mi novio estaba recibiendo rayos de electricidad. Aunque no podría hacerlo, mi visión de humana no me lo permite. Seguí escuchando, tal vez todo esto tenga una solución. "Su menor velocidad lo hace una válvula de escape de la energía de la crisálida. En dieciséis segundo, va a cesar."

"¿Cesar? ¿Cesar qué?" Preguntó Escarabajo Azul. Espere que le respondiera, pero como siempre no lo hizo dejando a ambos con la duda. Me sentía tan inútil, ellos seguían corriendo mientras que yo observaba la escena. Los nervios me estaban invadiendo, esos dieciséis segundos estaban siendo los más largos. Acerque mi mano desocupada a mi boca y comencé a comerme las uñas. –Matare a Wally si no sale sano y salvo.- Pensé. Nunca estuve tan preocupada como hoy.

"¡Lo hicieron!" Escuche las palabras de mi amiga, mire al cielo y note como esa tormenta personalizada cesaba rápidamente. Una parte de mi se alegro, pero la otra presentía algo malo.

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar donde antes había una gran pelea de energía. Respire profundo, mire hacía donde se dirigían y comencé a correr. "Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. El estará ahí esperándote con su tonta sonrisa que tanto te encanta." Susurre para mi misma intentando tranquilizarme.

"¡Se acabo!" Meegan estaba feliz, ayudó a Impulso a levantarse del suelo. Mientras que ella festejaba yo buscaba a Wally, no había rastro alguno de él.

"Felicidades han salvado…" Dijo Aqualad mientras ayudaba a Flash, no lo deje terminar. La curiosidad hizo actuar a mi lengua.

"Espera ¿Dónde esta Wally?" Mire al tío de mi novio en busca de una respuesta "buena". Su cara no lucia nada feliz. Me miro fijamente a los ojos, esto no sería lo que esperaba. Apreté mis puños para contenerme.

"Artemis. El quería que te dijera…" Ya sabía lo que venía.

"No. No." Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mis ojos. Las piernas me temblaban y en cualquier momento me caería.  
"El te amaba." Puso sus dos manos en mis hombros. Las lágrimas salieron sin tener piedad, me arrodille en el suelo. Mi peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo. No pude dejar de llorar por un largo tiempo. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y nunca más volvería a repararse. El no va volver. Ya no volveré a pelear con el, a besarlo, a verlo comer, a abrazarlo, ni a decirle cuanto lo amo. _Jamás._

_Palo Alto. 14 de Febrero_.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, camine hacía dentro. Salude a mi perro, Pizza, y deje mi mochila en el sofá del living. Me dirigí hacía la cocina para abrir la heladera y sacar algo para comer. Casi estaba vacía, desde que él se fue no compraba muchos alimentos simplemente los suficientes.

Ya casi había pasaba un año desde la muerte de Wally y todavía dolía como si fuera 20 de junio. Ese maldito día acabo con mi mundo. Aunque Zee y Meegan intentaron animarme no pudieron. Nada iba a reemplazar el hecho que él ya no estaba, que desde ese momento iba a tener que dormir sola, sin que esos brazos musculosos y largos me abrazaran. No volví a disfrutar algo. Intentaba estar ocupada las 24 horas del día con tareas de la universidad y las 24 horas de la noche ayudando a El Equipo. Cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuera, me recordaba al chico con súper velocidad que fue mi pareja por cinco años. Inclusive Pizza. Inclusive este día.

Saque una botella de leche y me serví bastante en un vaso. Lo deje sobre la mesada que estaba enfrente de la heladera, guarde la botella en su lugar. Me voltee para agarrar el vaso y poder beber, pero no pude. La leche había desaparecido, como por arte de magia.

"Zee, sal de donde estés. No es chistoso." Solté con amargura. Este día, en especial, no estaba de humor. No iba a soportar sus bromas pero si su compañía.

Espere unos segundos por su respuesta, pero no la conseguí. Sentí una brisa detrás de mí, _como si alguien hubiera corrido a una velocidad inimaginable_. Descarte la idea de que Zatanna estuviera por la casa, y supuse que no me había servido nada en el vaso y todo lo había imaginado. En resumen, me estaba volviendo loca.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, tome mi arco y flechas y mi traje verde que usaba normalmente. Comencé a sacarme la chaqueta de cuero que uso normalmente, para después seguir con mi musculosa blanca y jean azul. Quedando simplemente con mi ropa interior. Me mire al espejo y note que tenía unas ojeras difíciles de ocultar. Estaba destruida y se podía notar a distancia. Tome el cepillo para peinar y comencé a desenredar los nudos que se me habían formado por traerlo mi cabello suelto. Al terminar, lo tire hacía atrás y me lo recogí en un coleta. Me vestí con mi traje que consistía en un "top" y "calzas" verdes y borcegos negros. Por ultimo, me puse la mascara, agarre el arco y salí del cuarto.

No fui muy lejos de mi hogar, simplemente quería tomar un poco de aire y sentirme libre de problemas. Busque un buen lugar para practicar mis tiros. Busque y busque hasta encontrar un estupendo árbol en donde no pasaba ni personas ni animales. Perfecto para comenzar. Estaba bastante alejado de mi ubicación y eso era lo mejor. Cuanto más difícil mejor.

Tire mi primera flecha que dio justo donde quería, en el centro. Ahora el desafío era hacer una fila de flechas. Eso iba a mejorar mi puntería. Lance la segunda, siendo un tiro perfecto. Me acomodé para seguir, me prepare para lanzar la siguiente, busque, apunte y lance. Pero, cuando estaba por llegar, se detuvo, me pareció raro. No había mucho viento, y había usado la fuerza necesaria. Volví a intentarlo pero volvió a suceder. _La flecha se cayó antes de poder llegar a su destino.  
_  
Corrí hacia el lugar para poder ver mejor. Tal vez un campo magnético se había formado y eso impedía su camino. Apresure mis pies para poder llegar más rápido, sin darme cuenta de la existencia de una enorme piedra que me hizo tropezar. Cerré mis ojos y espere chocar contra el piso. Pero ese golpe nunca llego. _Podría esperarla el tiempo que quiera pero nunca iba a llegar.  
_  
Me sentía llevada, como si fuera un saco de harina, a una gran velocidad. Hace mucho no vivía algo así, y aunque me daba un poco de miedo, no me quería bajar y quería que dudara por siempre. Esto me traía muchos recuerdos.

"Todavía sigues siendo la misma miedosa." Esa voz la conocía. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo vi. El había vuelto a mí. Comencé a llorar, pero estaba vez no era por tristeza, todo lo contraría, era por la infinita felicidad que sentía. Mi corazón latía sin parar. _Apostaría que era mucho más rápido que él_. "Entonces, hermosa ¿Cuánto me extrañaste?" Me mostró su hermosa sonrisa. Lo abrace, tan fuerte para que nunca más vuelva a irse. Bajó la velocidad hasta quedar quieto en un mismo lugar. "Supongo que eso es un: demasiado." Mire su rostro y acaricie su mejilla.

"Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme, maldito idiota."

"Pensaba que me extrañabas." Se hizo la victima.

"Sentí que me habían arrancado el alma. No te imaginas lo mucho que me hacías falta."

"Lo se, nena. Pero fue bastante difícil volver." Secó mis lágrimas, este era un momento mágico, que pronto iba a romper.

"Cierto ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente? ¿No pensaste en mi estado emocional? ¿O en Pizza? El tiene sentimientos.- Le regañe y golpe su pecho varías veces. Empezó a reírse.

"No fue mi intención. Hace un par de horas Batman descubrió como poder resucitarme. Fue algo raro pero lo logro y fue a ti a quien quise ver desde que volví a nacer." Bromeo como lo hacía antes. "Como le dije a mi Tío, te amo. Sería incapaz de hacer algo que te pueda herir como lo hizo todo este enredo." Tomo mi mano entre la suya y miro mis ojos. "Nunca haría nada para lastimarte a ti o a Pizza. Son lo más importante en mi vida." Realmente, extrañaba a ese chico. Realmente, me volvía loca. Acerque nuestros rostros hasta poder depositar un tierno beso que se fue haciendo mas intenso. Nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos.

"Yo también te amo."

"Lo se, mi Spitfire." Volvimos a besarnos hasta tener que respirar. "Igual, tengo que admitirte que en el otro universo te engañe con muchas mujeres preciosas." Lo golpee en la cabeza, y me di vuelta para irme de ahí. Si que sabe como enfadarme.

"Bueno, hoy vas a dormir con Nigthwing en la baticueva con los murciélagos que tanto te asustan." No pude dar ni un paso porque el estaba ahí, abrazándome con esos brazos que tanto anhelaba.

"Sabes que es broma. Adoro cuando te enojas." Susurro en mi oído haciendo que se acelerara mi pulso. "Además ¿Sabes que día es hoy?" Me sorprendió su pregunta, la verdad es que no le veía nada diferente a otros días.

"La verdad, no ¿Tu si?"

"Creo que por primera vez, la perfecta Artemis Crock , ha dejado pasar por alto algo tan importante como hoy." Me hizo dar medía vuelta para tenerme enfrente de él."Feliz día de San Valentín, hermosa."

"¡Oh por Dios! Lo había olvidado. Todo esto de la supuesta muerte de mi novio me hizo olvidarlo."

"Supongo que este año no hay regalo para mi."

"Supones bien."

"No lo creo. Te extrañe mucho, creo que ya sabes o te vas a dar una idea de lo que puedes darme." Levantó una ceja. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería. La sangre subió a mis mejillas. Me abrazo. "Eres una pervertida. Yo me refería aun abrazo, cochina." Estoy segura que mi ojo se entrecerré por culpa de un tic nervioso que Wally había causado hace mucho. Maldito, solo jugaba con mis sentimientos. "Vamos a casa mi niña perversa. Ahí podrás violarme tranquila." La vena estaba por explotarme pero antes que pueda contra-atacar el ya me tenía en sus brazos corriendo hacia nuestra casa. Lo mire, todo en el seguía igual. No puedo enojarme con el por mucho tiempo. Me acurruque entre sus brazos, cerré mis ojos, respire su olor que tanto extrañaba, y susurre en su oído.

_"Feliz día de San Valentín, Wally."_


End file.
